Der Verrat
Der Verrat 'ist der Titel der zweiten Folge der Dark Shadows 1991 Serie. Handlung Nach all dem was geschah, hat die Collins-Familie ein größeres Auge für Daphne und so wächt über sie in der Nacht der Sheriff Patterson und zusammen mit ihm geht freiwillig Daphnes Liebhaber Joe Haskell. Dr. Woodard gibt Daphne zum Schutz noch einen Crucifix. In der Nacht sieht man Barnabas draußen, der durch seine Kräfte Daphne den Crucifix abreißt und sie zu sich führt. Er hypnotisiert sie, worauf sie ihn beginnt zu küssen. Am nächsten Morgen findet man Daphne tot, da jene am Blutverlust starb. Joe Haskell ist von ihrem Tod deprimmiert. Dr. Woodard stellt für dies alles eine Theorie an, die einen Sinn geben würde. Daphne sagte während Julias Hypnotisierung, ihr Angreiffer würde sie ins Genick beißen. Alle Vorfälle passierten in der Nacht und das Blut ist verschwunden. Dafür kann er nur eine Erklärung geben: es ist das Werk eines Vampirs. Dr. Julia Hoffman ist anfangs ungläubig gegenüber dieser Erklärung, ändert aber während der Zeit die Meinung. Beinahe wurde David fast von Daphne getötet. Daphne ist nämlich als Vampir erwacht, was allerdings David niemand glaubt. Außerdem scheint David Victoria doch zu mögen als er Victoria umarmt. Aufgrund Davids Aussage sagt Dr. Woodard allen seine Theorie, diese bezweifeln allerdings die meisten. David ist schrecklich beängstigt und so bleibt die ganze Nacht Victoria bei ihm. Roger bedankt sich auch bei ihr dafür. Während dem sieht man in der Bar Blue Whale Maggie Evans, die Tochter von Sam Evans. Maggie schaut in die Tarottkarten und behauptet, jemand würde in dieser Nacht wieder verletzt werden. Maggie ist ebenfalls davon überzeugt, dass die Schuld an einem Vampir liegt. In der nächsten Szene erfährt man, dass Roger und Maggie miteinander Sex hatten und am Morgwn behauptet Maggie noch immer, es wäre ein Vampir. Roger ist ebenfalls von dem allen schwer beunruhigt scheint aber an die Existenz von Vampiren nicht zu glauben. Als die Nacht einschlägt geht Joe zum Grab seiner Geliebten und realisiert geschockt, dass sie im Grab nicht liegt. Daraufhin sieht er weiter entfernt von ihm Daphne und realisiert, dass David nicht log. Daphne griff ihn wegen Blut selbstverständlich an. Am nächsten Morgen war er gefunden und nach Collinwood gebracht. Dr. Woodard ist sich sicher, dass dies die Schuld von Daphne ist. Am Abend wiederholt sich der Angriff. Mit ihren Kräften lockt Daphne den jungen Mann zu ihr und macht sich an ihm ein sehr schönes Dessert. Offensichtlich hat dies Dr. Woodard gesehen und ging mit mehreren Polizisten zur Gruft zusammen mit Kreuzen. Ein Kreuz war eine der besten Waffen gegen Vampire. Zusammen drücken sie Daphne zur Ecke, doch Joe will sie trotzdem verteidigen. Er wird von den Polizisten weggeschleppt, während Daphne gepfählt und schließlich getötet wurde. Beim Abendesssen realisiert Dr. Julia Hoffman, dass Dr. Woodard ihr die Wahrheit sagte. Barnabas ist wirklich ein Vampir, denn obwohl es bis auf Julia niemand bemerkte, sieht man ihn nicht im Spiegel. Eines der typischen Merkmalen für Vampire. Julia will dem allen eine Ende setzen, will ihn aber nicht töten sondern heilen und so tut sie mit ihm am nächsten Abend ein Gespräch bezüglich der Sache führen. Sie sagt ihm, sie kann einen Weg finden um ihn zu heillen. Zitate 'Dr. Julia Hoffman: Ich bin gekommen um dir zu helfen, Barnabas. Barnabas Collins: Wer würde denn das leben als Vampir bitteschön genießen? Ich habe über 200 Jahre nicht mehr die Sonne gesehen. Am Tag muss ich in im Sarg legen, in dem ich fast zweihundert Jahre Tag und Nachts verbracht habe. Ich würde alles dafür geben wieder ein normaler Mensch zu sein. Zeitlinie Die Folge spielt ungefähr zum Ende des Jahres 1990/Anfang des Jahres 1991. Cast *Ben Cross als Barnabas Collins *Barbara Blackburn als Carolyn Stoddard *Jim Fyfe als Willie Loomis *Joanna Going als Victoria Winters *Joseph Gordon-Levitt als David Collins *Veronica Lauren als Sarah Collins *Ely Pouget als Maggie Evans *Barbara Steele als Dr. Julia Hoffman *Roy Thinnes als Roger Collins *Rebecca Staab als Daphne Collins *Michael T. Weiss als Joe Haskell *Jean Simmons als Elizabeth Collins Stoddard Trivia *Viele der Dialoge sind von Das Schloss der Vampire übernommen worden. *8:25 Daphne öffnet nur eine Tür. Später bemerkt man, dass beide Türen offen sind. Galerie Kategorie:1991 Folgen